


hallelujah!

by sumblast



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blankets, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dodger love, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post Christmas, So fucking cold, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumblast/pseuds/sumblast
Summary: its Christmas night, Steve is on a long ass mission, leaving his husband and their dog all alone, its getting too cold for bucky and dodger, and they miss stevie.





	hallelujah!

**Author's Note:**

> i blame chris's latest dodger video for this.  
> i just couldn't stop myself 
> 
> i love dodger so much and if anybody doesn't, can fight. me.

It was colder than last Christmas and a christmas before that basically it was reaching minus degree in Brooklyn, covered in snow and bucky Barnes was clearly not a winter friendly fella. 

"FUCK!!!! FUCK does it have to be this cold" bucky blowed not so warm air on his gloved hands, not at all enjoying the chilly breeze that danced on his cold nose, rewarding his tanned nose a pink shade and a few uniform sneezees.the problem was windows were jammed up.. he spent an hour trying to close it but only got far enough to breaking the holder..

he solely blamed steve for it... for not teaching him basic stuff like this in case of emergency situations, it was up to Steve, whenever their house was having any domestic complications Steve was responsible for fixing it. mainly because of not being here with him. 

he was away for a long hefty mission. he cussed him a couple a times more.. under his breath not letting dodger know he was really upset with his daddy for not being here for christmas, as the night shaped into midnight. it was just him and their dog. 

"come on boy!! its bed time.. come on bubba.. under the blankie now!! you can get your lion bubba... daddy and i don't wanna get you cold.... i think there's storm coming ...Christmas has never been this cold has it? " he pulled dodger under the blanket snuggling him close taking him in his warmth, fondled him as the pupper placed his head on bucky's metal arm.he nudged

under bucky's chin.

"its just you and me this Christmas bud.. your daddy is getting an earful when he gets back for leaving us alone this time of the year and breaking his promise 'baby I'll come back before Christmas eve' my ass... and don't you dare defend him." mocking his husband was Bucky's favorite job other than baking, mimicking. him was his third. he kept stroking dodgers fluffy head "poor bubba.. wish we had a little sweater for you too. . I'll arrange that first thing in the morning don't ya worry" wrapped the blanket tightly around dodger.. feeling a little guilty since he was wearing two heavy sweaters that were obviously steves hugging him tightly, steves clothes always kept him sated. 

about half an hour gone by.... his lock rotated, oit if tge blue. 

bucky spasmed in a sitting position.. his hands trading towards the drawer where he keeps his gun.. until the door opened and a wet body covered in heavy snow strode towards him, chattering of teeth filled the silence acompanying the whooing of the wind. 

"oh my god. stevie!! " he bolted, flicking the lamp switch on, ran towards his husband. hugged him "i ma..ade it ba.. be" voice trembled as he spoke. "did ya?? my god.. isn't your uniform supposed to be cold proof or something.... fuck steve.. it feels like they froze you all over again.."his stealth suit was wet and stiffy, beard covered in snow, his hair were well hard and greasy with fogg "fuck baby!! go go change fast.. come to bed its warm there I'll make hot cocoa.. and please for the love of peggy carter close the damn windows.. i tried but just couldn't". 

the thing about giving his husband an earful flew right out of the broken window when he saw his husband shivering and vibrating leaving snow all over the carpet. 

" here we go that'll do it" after spending quality time in hot shower and fumbling through his wardrobe for 10 minutes, finding something really warm since the only sweaters he owned were already occupied by his darling husband. he went along with the two tshirts and hoodie.. fixing the damn window with a wooden plank, hooked between the holders. 

 

"here's your cocoa..... come on!! rogers getting lonely here." bucky patted the empty place beside him and dodger, giving him access to tuck himself in. without wasting any second he jumped right inside their little nest, bucky created with heavy blankets and variable amount of pillows. sat beside them and gulped the hot cocoa down in one go, and then sliding into the nest, taking dodger and bucky in his arms. with dodger in between couldn't help but lick his bearded face over and over again... but stopped quickly 

poor dog was tired with the damn cold and also having his way with the fake Christmas tree jumping and messing with the ribbons and undeniable urge to reach for the star on top of untill poor tree couldn't take it and fell. 

"hey bubba... aww i missed you guys so much.. i am so sorry.. daddy was a little late.. i am so sorry buck.. ohh i missed your grumpy face " although he was away for only two weeks.. but felt like a two decades to bucky. he placed couple of kisses on bucky face, noticing the persistent frown between his eyebrows "i tried babe i swear.." holding him close making sure dodger doesn't get smashed between his dads. 

"uhh.. its okay i guess .. you were saving lives out there ... besides didn't missed ya that much, dodger and i had our own fun didn't we bubba .. we sang jingle bells and all kinda christmass crap with Clint's kids , lit up the the house ... our house received a lotta compliments. 

your fellow leftover avengers came by this noon with gifts.. heck.. even Spidey kid said that our house was the best decorated house he has come up so far... and this little boy here.. helped me with the tree.. although his intentions weren't neat as you can see the mess in the living room. 

though the broken window did reminded me of your quick handy work for a second but that was it.. yeah" bucky ranted, keeping him updated on the day, still a little grouchy. 

"oh yeah.. that's how its gonna go.. well at least dodger missed me. isn't that right buddy! didn't ya missed daddy!! oh yes you did... i missed my boy so much." steve coddled dodger. noticing pained expression on Bucky's face. he gulped and melted quickly 

"baby do you really think i didn't missed your petty ass... every second i was there i kept thinking about you..what would my best guy be doing right this moment prolly having trouble with plumbing the sink as usual.. god i know i fucked it up... it's too cold to be this grouchy ya know " steve thumbed his lower lip. 

dodger groaned.. probably getting sick of his Steve's sappiness.. feeling a little left out in the sincere apology "and dodger too of course.. my bubba" both of them snickered, dodger was just spoiled like that. 

bucky caressed his beared with his gloves hands, scooting closer in his arms breathing the same air. 

"i am not mad.. just a little sad, i don't mind you going out on long missions... but time like these,when its festive season and everybody's with there loves ones, enjoying, it breaks my heart.. and this fucking cold" voice breaking.. steve kissed him passionately. until soft and heartfelt touch of their lips turned to licking his insides and tugging his bottom lip as the kiss got more and more intense. making out for quite some time. breaking apart. 

"i know its tough doll..i am so sorry i swear I'll keep my missions scheduled beforehand.. won't leave you again.. how about we celebrate it tomorrow" steve started whispering as he saw dodger sound asleep between them. 

placed his cold hands on bucky's face. the metal band on his finger felt like an ice on his cheek.

" keep going" bucky said licking his already pink lips which were apparently more plush and pink with the cold, savioring steves taste. 

god,things he want to do with that sinful mouth right now, keeping his emotions intact. steve gave him a cheering smile. 

"well.. as you know there are tons of people who don't bother to put their lights down even after Christmas.. ours are already up, tomorrow we'll set the tree up again.. can decorate it all over again together.. how's that" he proposed while running his hands in bucky's hair. 

"yeah i am liking that... keep going" bucky whispered "well first off all we can start with making pancakes in the morning,with  
you the whining about why haven't i fixed the sink yet"

bucky chortled, knowing this is exactly what he had been doing, since it broke down "then get your lazy ass to fix it" bucky said "i will i promise, then we'll have some of your baked goods for lunch and watch a Christmas's movie "

"ohh home alone please "Bucky pleaded, he loves the series 

"yup then we can unwrap the presents under the tree... we did got presents right? "Steve asked warily 

"yup.. specially dodger .. nat was a little more gracious this year " he stopped himself from running his hand through dodgers floofy head, not wanna hinder his sleep 

"okay.. then make nest like this, we'll snuggle up on the couch and watch home alone while you eat my ears off by repeating every single dialogue you filthy animal " bucky was bug movie enthusiast and home alone was just as important nearly becoming a tradition now. 

"you damn right" never been more proud. 

 

" then we'll probably play some Christmas music.. dance along with it... as dodger jumps his ass off on jingle bells or Santa baby..or 

" I'll still go with mariah carrey... ya punk" he was a fan.. 

"okayy fangirl .. we'll dance to it until it wores you off and when you'll get exhausted . 

kissing his slightly cold nose. steve smirked masked his voice, 

" I'll let dodger to play with his lion asin much as he can in the living room.. and I'll take you to bed" 

"oh yeah!!" breathing a little heavier than usual. 

"mhmm then I'll eat that ass like i am dying to... open you up slowly with my tongue untill you'll get sore with the beard burn..and until you scream my name... .you'd like that huh! " steve started panting a little as both their breaths mingled, his cold hands surpassed under the heavy blankets towards his butt, squeezing one clothed ass cheek. 

"oh yeahh baby! and then?" bucky asked, bitting his lower lip in the most slutty way possible , desperately waiting to hear the end of that sentence like he was a child asking for more bed time stories, with glassy eyes. .

"then babydoll I'll open you with my fingers.. nice and slow getting you ready for my cock, fuck ya good with my fingers. and when I'll feel you are finally readu only then I'll have you ride me, you can bounce on my cock all night.. we can try the reverse cowgirl position this time... you have been dying to get fucked like that" steve said using his rough sexy voice, riling bucky up 

"ohh yesss yess!!! damn it.. only if dodger weren't cuddled up between us..fuck its so cold i am not even getting hard.. ohhh want that stevie.. i really want all of that... tomorrow" bucky kissed him one more time which lasted several minutes.. untill he observed Steve's movements got unhurried and sleep danced on the horizon.. 

 

"mhmm. we'll get to that... i missed you so much .. not leaving ya alone again.. i promise!! i love you so much" steve said, eyes fluttering, dizziness surrounding them both as he yawned. 

"okay!! i love you too..go to sleep baby you need it good night.. and a merry Christmas to you steve rogers barnes"

"merry Christmas James barnes Rogers"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on Christmas night couldn't post it. so here's post christmas stucky. 
> 
> please don't mind my grammatical errors, been writing fics on my crappy phone.. its hard as hail. 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated. :):3


End file.
